Safety First
by Purple.Genie.6
Summary: A group of kids are stranded on a Island after the crash of a small plane while flying to an camping trip in Palau. How are they going to survive without food or water? Will they ever be able to get help or are they stranded on the island for good? Sizzy/Malec/Clace. ( Flight 29 down crossover-ish) I swear there's no cannibalism... Its just normal, well as normal as it can be.
1. Hit The Plane Down

Day 1- Hit the plane down*

Everyone was messing around on the plane, some standing up, throwing paper airplanes, even though they always crashed invading people's privacy. There were only 11 of us on this plane including the pilot, Michael Wayland. Simon and I sat at the back, away from all the 'popular' people. Simon was my best friend; we knew each other for since... well since ever. He was always there for me and I knew I could trust him. We've always had a close relationship and we even tried dating once. That didn't turn out so well!

The other 8 people were considered the 'popular kids'. This group consisted of Isabelle Lightwood, Aline Penhallow, Sebastian Verlac, Camille Belcourt, Magnus Bane, Alec Lightwood, overconfident Jonathan Morgenstern and arrogant Jace Herondale. Unfortunately two of the eight I absolutely detest.

Honestly, Jonathan Morgenstern is cold and heartless. He is a master of manipulations and lies. If you really get to know Jonathan Morgenstern you can start get glimpses of his true self and you can start to realise that he is actually calm, helpful and funny. Unfortunately he is not like that to me. He pisses me off and makes sure that my life is a living hell. Oh yeah, he's also my brother.

Jace Herondale. So many things I could say. All BAD! Jace has a sharp, defensive wit, an acidic temperament, and a very sarcastic attitude. He is extremely arrogant, self-centred, and overconfident. He believes that he is "the best person to ever live" and above others. His charisma, good looks, and charm have made him quite the ladies' man. He's with a new girl every week. Luckily, I have only been in the presence of 'the almighty' Jace a few times. All of which have ended with me wanting to tear his face off.

"Buckle up, NOW!" The pilot demanded, shouting through the small window separating us from him. I sat up in my seat, my headphones falling out my ears and put my belt back on.

"Was that the engine? Did it break? Can we fly with one engine?" Aline started to ask Sebastian.

Unfortunately the cost of two planes was not fully given meaning the school had to get a big good plane and crap small one. Of course, I was on the small one!

"I don't know Al. Maybe if it doesn't get worse..." Sebastian answered. Suddenly there was a crash outside and the storm started to get stronger. The plane tilted to a side and we were beginning to fall. I held on to Simons hand for dear life, knowing he was trying to support me even though he was just as scared as I was.

...

I felt someone shaking me trying to wake me up.

"Clary, wake up! Clary!" I heard a familiar voice. Simons. I opened my eyes to find Simons coffee coloured eyes staring back into mine. His brown hair looked ruffled and was going into his eyes.

"Oh thank god!" Simon exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around me into a hug. That's when I realised, I wasn't dead. We weren't dead! I looked around to see that I could just about see 9 different heads around me meaning we were all here. I looked out the window next to me and realised it was all sand. We were on a beach.

"Are we dead?" I heard Camille ask Magnus. Magnus pinched Camille on her hand and she screamed "Oww."

"I guess not." Magnus said.

Everyone started to make sure their friends were all right.

"Clary, Fray are you alright?" My brother asked coming up to me. His tone was playful but you could see the seriousness behind it.

"I'm all good Jon," I said back standing up and stretching to prove I was okay.

We had all spend our time on getting enough money for this trip. We all worked for a year, washing cars and running raffles and begging our parents to raise enough money for this amazing school trip. It was surpassed to be a trip you'll never forget. It's all pretty much gone now.

Magnus got out his seat to talk to the pilot.

"Are we at Palau?" Magnus asked

"Slight change of plans kid." The pilot answered

"So where are we?"

"You tell me." the pilot said. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah" We all answered back.

Alec also went up to the pilot and while Magnus explained what the pilot said to all of us.

"We're gonna be late. We're supposed to meet the rest of the class and the adults." Camille said.

"Ah Jeez Camille, we don't want to be late. There'll be a disaster." Jace said while Camille was nodding her head. "Oh it's too late we already have one!" he said sarcastically.

The door behind was behind me so I got up so I could open it and we could get out of the broken plane.

"Oh man!" Simon said, following me out.

There was sand and trees and a sea. You couldn't see beyond the sea. We were trapped. On an island!

*Pavement- Hit the plane down


	2. Break Away

**If you actually read Authors notes you would have realised that I said I was going to change things. I did. But now I've decided Alec and Magnus should be in this story too so they're back. If you have no idea what I am going on about... just ignore this. I swere I am not some crazy girl... well maybe!**

**Anyway so if you do know what i am going on about.. its just that Alec and Magnus are back. **

Day 1- Break Away*

Some people went to look around, some just stayed by the plane. Max just kept looking at the water and putting sticks into the sea… Crazy kid! Aline and Sebastian even went to swim, believing they will be saved in a few hours. Camille called all of us over, near the plane.

"Everyone come here." She called out. "Wear this otherwise you might get heat stroke." Camille was the smart one. She was clever in every lesson and yet wasn't exactly a nerd. She was popular yet really smart. This just made her really snobby!

We had no idea how long we were stuck. But one this was clear. We needed a leader to keep us together and be a grown up. Unfortunately all we had was Pilot Wayland.

"Look... Um... I ain't no camp councillor." He started.

"You ain't much of a pilot either." Magnus pointed out.

"Hey I saved us." Wayland said.

"You got the landing part alright but the flying needs some work." Isabelle said, talking for the first time since the fall.

"So, where are we?" Simon asked from beside me.

"I don't know. Technically I a…. I don't know." Wayland whispered looking down to the sand.

Everyone started shouting out commenting on Wayland's and his driving. Even Simon joined in. I kept quiet like I normally do.

"Whoa, whoa whoa. Easy." Wayland shouted.

"Well we're not going to be here that long right?" Aline asked in her nasal, bitter voice.

"Look the storm came out of nowhere. I tried getting around it but everywhere I turned things kept getting worse. I was flying blind for near three hours."

"So technically you got us lost." Jonathan stated.

"I was keeping us in the air." Wayland specified. "Then lightning hit one of the engines and it must have torn open a fuel line and I had to bring her down."

"And the radio doesn't work" Magnus commented.

"Oh sure it works, but it has to be in range of another radio." Pilot said, "It isn't"

"So that means we're real lost." Jace said.

"We're not going to be here that long right?" Aline repeated

"It's okay, I've been in worse messes than this. " Wayland said. "Listen… I'm going to go in land. Look around for a bit."

"No. No no no. Bad idea. We need to stay together." Jonathan said.

"Why for all we know there could be a resort past those trees." Pilot explained.

"Ah. Really! I hope there's a Starbucks." Aline exclaimed exited.

"Guys I really think we should stay together" Jonathan said.

"I think he should go. To know what's out there." Camille said, stating her opinion.

"Yeah and what if he gets hurt?" Jon reasoned.

"And what if home is just a few yards away?" Camille said.

"I'll go with him." Magnus said. Alec also stood up realizing he was not going to part Magnus.

"Yh we'll be best in a group." Sebastian said standing up. That was the decision made. Four members out of the twelve that landed here were going into the island to see inside. That left 8 of us, adult less to live by ourselves and try and survive.

…..

Me and Simon stuck together. Near the side of the plane, looking out into the sea. I had my sketchbook and I was sketching the beautiful colours of the sea using my colours while Simon was just listening to music.

Max was still out there trying to figure out the sea. He was trying to tell Camille and Jon something but they kept ignoring him. Aline just went to sleep.

I heard Jon and Camille fight about water and its rationing. I zoned out and concentrated on the scene I was recreating.

I heard footsteps coming up to me and when I looked up I saw Jon staring at me.

"Hey clary"

"Jon..."

"Do you want to help me find water?"

"Not really Jon." I replied honestly.

"Okay well, I just... um... If somebody's got to be a leader I think it should be me."  
>I stared back confused. "You okay with that?" I just smiled knowing that it definatly was not true.<p>

I was starting to get hungry so I went up to the crate full of crisps and spare food and took two packets of crisps for me and Simon. I tried not to be caught by Aline while she was organising the resources we had. It didn't work out.

"Hey Clarissa, you can't get that." I ignored her and kept walking back to Simon. "Clarissa! Put that back we've got to share!" I ignored her and sat beside Simon and started eating.

"I'm starving!" Jace said coming up to Camille.

"Yeah but we have to ration the food out." Camille answered stopping him from going to get food.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jon asked coming up to Camille and Jace with Isabelle.

"Camille is trying to starve us!" Jace said.

"I'm not! We've got to conserve food!" Camille explained

"You know she's right Jace!" Jon said, supporting Camille.

"I don't need help, thank you." Camille said back.

"I'm just trying to help."

"I don't need help.

"Jon you aren't in charge here." Jace said

"Ah… No one's in charge here." Isabelle said.

"Can I just say something?" Max said coming into the conversation. Everyone else was saying something not letting Max speech. For some reason I felt what max was going to say was important but no one was letting him speech. This needed to end. Before I my brain caught up with my actions I was at where everyone was shouting in a circle. I stepped into the circle and pushed them apart.

"Max has something to say." I said standing behind Max with my hands on his shoulders. Simon walked up to the group as well.

"Wow, it just spoke!" Jace said while smirking, forging to be shocked. I just glare at him. "Yet another crazy twist." I ignored Jace and encouraged Max to talk.

"Thanks." Max said to me before going to talk. "I don't mean to interrupt but there's something you should know. The airplane is our life raft. Besides our gear, it has stuff on board we can use like first aid kits and tools and stuff from the cargo bay."

"Yeah that's so interesting." Jon said sarcastically. I just glared at him telling him to shut up. "Yeah, yeah just finish." Jon said noticing my glare.

"The pane itself can help us too, there's fuel and batteries and once those planes come over they'll see the plane before seeing us."

"What's your point Max?" Isabelle asked.

"I tried to calculate exactly but it's hard. The storm we flew through is only going to make it worse."

"Make what worse." Jace questioned

"The tides coming in. Those sticks are roughly the high water line. That means..."

"That means that when the tide comes in, the plane floats away." Simon said, starting to understand. "With everything we need to stay alive." Max nodded his head confirming Simon's theories.

"Hey whats going on here?" Aline asked coming out from inside the plane from her sleep.

Everyone just turned to look at each other. The seriosity of the situation finally stung in. We might actually be staying quiet long!

*Tokio Hotel- Break Away


	3. Army of two

Chapter 3- Army Of two*

After filling in on Aline everyone gathered together again to figure something out.

"So what if we lose the plane, I mean it's not like it flies anymore!" Aline argued,

"We really have to do something." Max said ignoring her.

"How much time?" Isabelle asked going up to her brother.

"Give or take... an hour!" Max guessed

"An hour! Why didn't you say anything before?" Aline asked.

"That's a joke. Right?" Max said.

"Look. I'll try to save the plane if you empty out what you can." Jonathan said to Camille.

"Okay. You, you and you." She said pointing to Isabelle, Aline and I "Come with me."

"No I need Clary with me. Just take the other two."

The three other girls went trying to get everything we need out of the plane.

"Okay so here's what we're going to do." Jonathan started. "I have no idea what to do."

"We should try to secure the plane so it won't float away."I said.

"Exactly!" Jon said excitedly. "How?" He asked turning to me.

"There's some rope on board and maybe we can find some vines in the jungle t-"I started.

"Perfect okay."Jonathan said "Clary and Max get the rope and we'll try to find some vines."

We all separated. Max and I going back to the plane while the boys went to the jungle.

You could see that everyone was working. Well apart from Aline! Everyone knew we need this plane. Max and I found the Ropes and some chains. We started attaching this to the plane. You could see that tides were coming in. Fast!

The boys came back with the vines.

"I'm already sick of this place. Please tell me that's enough!" Jace said.

Max took one of the vines and started to break it. "They're not strong enough." HE said when it easily broke.

"I can fix that!" Isabelle said coming to where we were standing around the vines. She took a few of the vines and started braiding them together.

"Is that good?" Isabelle asked.

"Yep. That's awesome!" Simon said. "How did you do that?"

Aline came around to us. "There's nothing special. I've been braiding since I was two!"

"You're on!" Jonathan said giving the vines to Aline.

We all worked together. Some of us braided while the others (the boys) attacked it to the plane. Camille working by herself was getting all we needed out of the plane. The tide had already started to reach the front of the plane. After everything was attached around the plane and we had no time left we started pulling the three ropes coming of the plane. Max, Camille and Jonathan pulled one, Simon, Isabelle and Aline pulling the other leaving me have to pull the rope with Jace. I stood in front of Jace because they decided they needed the strongest at the end. Obviously not me!

"Okay ready! PULL!" Camille said, making us all pull.

"Wait! It's too heavy we can't pull!" Max said.

"What!" Jace said.

"Wait, just for a few!" Max said.

"Are you sure Max?" Camille questioned.

"We can't hold on Max!" Jon said.

"Wait, just wait!" Max said.

"For what?" Jace asked.

"For that!" Max said pointing at the wave coming in quickly before starting to pull again. I understand. The wave will help to pull the plane along! We all pulled as the wave reached the plane, moving the plane up the beach onto the land. Once we got it up we all just fell to the floor, exhausted. Once we realised what we had done we all got up and started celebrating. Everyone jumped about hugging each other. I went straight to my brother then to Simon then I didn't even realise what was happening. I finally hugged Jace. Hugging Jace felt... weird. Almost natural. I ignored the feeling and just turned to look out into the sea and at the boat.

We saved the plane; it was pretty awesome, the way we all worked together. I really think that if everybody works together and puts their personal stuff aside, we'll be okay until we get rescued.

All 8 of us were called to a "Meeting".

"Okay you guys, the first thing we've got to do is to start a fire okay." Jonathan said.

"Wait... wait wait wait. Light? We're not going to be here when it's dark are we?" Aline asked, stupidly.

"No, we obviously need to set up a place to sleep." Camille said ignoring Aline.

This started a fight between Camille and Jon... Again!

With the pilot gone somebody had to take charge. This obviously meant it was going to be Camille or Jonathan.

"Didn't you hear me? I'm not spending the night here!" Aline said, walking off.

We both split into two groups leaving me and Simon out of course. Some went to look for somewhere to camp while other's looked for wood for the fire.

It was a bad start. We needed to come together but Camille and Jon couldn't agree on anything. It's like some major power pling was going on with nobody listening to anybody.

*Olly Murs- Army of two


	4. Walk upon the earth again

**Hello fellow shadow hunters... **

**I am so sorry but I haven't updated in ages! I just thought I'll clear some stuff up cause to be honest if I was reading this I would be seriously confuzzeled! **

**People at camp are:**

**Jace**

**Clary **

**Jonathan**

**Simon **

**Isabelle**

**Aline **

**Camille**

**Max**

**So that leaves people gone into the forest who are:**

**Michel Wayland (Pilot)**

**Sebastian**

**Magnus **

**Alec**

**Hopefully that cleared up any questions you had about people...**

**If you have any questions don't be afraid to tell me... **

**I don't kill people on most days... actually that's questionable!**

**Anyway I shall let you read on **

**Love Genie...**

**P.S. **

**_Please read Hiding from the inevitable by _**

**_She is an amazing writer and one of my friends and I love her story!_**

**_Of course its TMI so please check that out._**

Chapter 4- Walk upon the earth again*

Clary POV

Camille and max were around the west of the plane trying to find some place to sleep while Jace, Jonathan and Isabelle were trying to set a fire near the plane. Aline was probably off swimming or sleeping. I've only known her for about 3 hours but I already know she is a snobby, stuck up bitch. All she ever does is complain and brag about herself. She cares not for others, nor anything that they have to say. She genuinely believes herself to be better than everyone at almost everything, and will not fail to point it out, even if it hurts feelings. I am normally not the one to judge someone before actually knowing them but listening to her just makes my blood boil and me want to just rip my eyes out. Hopefully if we were going to be stuck on this island for a while we get used to all this...

Random POV

"Do we have matches?" Isabelle asked, whipping her dead straight black hair into Jace's face.

"No... We have friction." Jonathan replied whilst starting to rub two sticks against each other to cause heat. "What we do is we rub this stick real fast, back and forth so it gets hot enough to light this hay. Then whoof... Fire!"

"Really? That works?" Jace asked

"But you might want to check the gear just in case we have some matches." Jonathan said to Isabelle.

Isabelle walked away to the plane to find some matches.

Random POV  
>"Don't be a geek!" Camille said to Max, "This place is perfect. It's got tree cover but the sunlight still comes through. It's big enough for a couple of tents; it's protected against the wind.<p>

"Yeah, maybe" Max said.

"What's your problem? It's even cooler than at the beach. It's just the ground's a little damp"

"Yeah, well that's my problem... We don't want to live on damp ground."

"Why not?" Camille asked confused.

"Things live in damp ground." Max said.

"Yeah like what?"

"Like that!" Max said pointing to the black slug like insect on Camille's leg.

"Ah!? What is that?" Camille said starting to freak.

"Calm down, it's only a leech."

"Only? It's disgusting! Is it poisonous?" Camille asked with a look of terror on her face.

"No" Max assured. "They're only going to suck you blood!" Max said as if that was nothing.

"By the angel. MAX!" Camille freaking out.

"It's only one! You'll survive."Max said. Camille started to turn her leg to see the inside of it. Covering her rich, pale skin were splotches of black slug-like black splotches. There must have been at least 15 covering the whole inside of her leg. Camille shouted max while running off back towards the plane.

"Ahhhhhh" Camille shouted.

"Stop" Max stopped her before she could get near anyone else. "Loom if a piece get's stuck under your skin it might get infected. "  
>"What do I do?" Camille said calming down.<p>

"There's two ways of getting rid of them. One is to touch them with something hot like a burning stick."

"Yeah fresh out of those." Camille said.

"The other way is easier." Max said. "As soon as they get their fill of blood they'll drop off."

"Ahhhhhh" Camille screamed back to camp.

Camille ran into the sea and came back out hoping the leeches would just wash away.

"Are they gone?" She asked

"Actually, I think I see a couple more!" Max replied honestly.

"Ah what do I do?"

"If Jonathan got the fire started then we could use it to burn them off."

Random POV

"There are no matches!" Isabelle said coming back to Jon.

"We'll help." Clary and Simon said coming up to Jon.

"Right, you know what, I got it pretty hot, and maybe you could just put it over the top."

"I got a better way that we could solve this." Clary started to say before Jon cut her off.

"No. No...No, I'm serious; it's going to spark any second." Jon said giving me the stick.

"Right"

Clary POV

I started rubbing the stick against the wood as Jon told me too. I don't know why I decided to help, maybe because I felt sorry for him.

"We need fire!" Camille said running to us near the plane.

"And now it's important?" Jon asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, sort of." Max said pointing at Camille's leg.

Covering her pale skin was leeches. Everywhere.

"We can't pull them off or it might get infected. A hot stick from the fire will help them drop off."

"I think I ca-"I started to say.

"Clare don't stop!" Jon ordered. I backed away and kept going with the rubbing.

Around half an hour later and us all trying we still couldn't get the fire to start.

"I thought I knew what I was doing, but obviously I don't" Jon admitted.

"Yeah real sweet but I'm still getting my blood sucked here." Camille said. We were all sitting in a circle.

"Ah eww" Aline said finally joining us.

"What do we do? It's getting dark and Camille needs a transfusion." Jace said.

"Ready to listen to someone else now?" I asked

"Yeah" Jon said.

"Good."

I got up and took out the lighter that has been lying in my pocket all day. I turned it on and lit a piece of paper before putting it on the prism of sticks laid out for the fire.

"Oh!" I heard people say as I went back to sit. I could just see all of them turning to me with a questioning stare. Especially Jon.

"Clary... Do you... um smoke?" Jon asked coming up to me.

"Jesus Jon, Just cause someone has a lighter does not mean they smoke. Wayland gave it to me before leaving; if you had let me speak I would have told you!"

Max started lighting a stick and started getting rid of the leeches on Camille's leg while everyone just dispersed from the gathering.

Jon went up to Camille.

"Did you find a camp?" He asked.

"Sure. If you don't mind sleeping on a giant colony of bloodsucking vampire worms." Camille said. "Why do you care?"

"Cause whether we like it or not. We're spending the night here"

END OF DAY ONE

**_Yeah so finally Day 1 has ended... How many days may they be stuck though?_**

**_Please read Hiding from the inevitable by _**

**_She is an amazing writer and one of my friends and I love her story!_**

**_Of course its TMI so please check that out._**

**_That's all from me_**

**_Love Genie X_**

**_*Walk upon the earth again- Nowhere boys_**


	5. One cup of Coffee

Chapter 5: One cup of coffee*

**DAY 2**

"Morning Everyone!" Jon said suspiciously happy. He had a big grin on his face as if he's forgotten that we were stuck on an island with no adult around and hardly any food left. Actually when you put it like that it's as if everything in life couldn't be any more normal. "So how was everybody's night?"

Arg! Yesterday night was the worst night of my LIFE!

_As we only had two tents Isabelle, Aline Camille and had to share a tent. That left Simon, Max, Jon and Jace in the other tent. Truly I felt sorry for Simon. I knew that he full heartedly hated Jace. Hopefully he could just get along with Max as they seemed to have a few things in common. Obviously I just went into the corner and listened to music as usual. A normal, I carry around two batteries with me whenever I went travelling for some idiotic reason. Idiotic me actually helped me for one as 2 fully charged batteries could last me up to five days! That meant A LOT of music!_

_I hoped I could just squeeze into a corner and sleep a peacefully sleep. But, no! Mother Nature obviously had to ruin that. It began with a slow pitter-pattering of rain, bouncing of the tent and forming large puddles. We thought nothing of it and continued doing whatever we were doing. Then sheets of heavy rain came crashing down like an aeroplane just about to land at night (Ironic right?). The heavy clouds hang ominously low, covering the hills. We all took cover as the first flash of bright lightening zigzags across the sky, illuminating the clouds. Thunder follows, with a crash that rattles both out tents nearly flipping them over. Just then a lightning bolt had struck and it was that quick that if you blinked you would miss it._

_"I wouldn't hold that" Camille said to Aline who was franticly clutching to a torch as if it would save her life._

_"Why not?" Aline asked stupidly_

_"It's metal, there's lightning. One shot and zap your cooked." Camille asked waving her hands around to make gestures. _

_"Oh." Aline looked at the Torch before putting the torch into the furthest corner she could find. _

_Jon POV_

_"The lightning's awesome!" Max said after poking his head back in to the tent. _

_"Unless you want to get cooked I suggest you come in!" Jace said, lying down to get some sleep. _

_"Water's building up out there" I said whilst touching the borders of the tent realising it was really wet. _

"Our night was... eventful!" I replied.

"Okay, awesome! Come on let's get some food!" Jon said cheerily. Jon was acting unusually nice. Actually he has been like that since we crashed her on this island. I think this has something to do with the leader thing. Obviously Camille and Jon think they need a leader and they want it to be them. Since we crashed on the plane that's what it has been about. Being the leader. Jon has always wanted to be incharge. He liked being the boss as he says the boy's scouts have given him experience. He was in for about a week before he got kicked out for pranking the boys on a camping trip, typical Jon! However he has always been in charge. My dad died when I was 2 so he was considered the 'man' in the house. As he was older than me, he also liked to boss me about me. I knew he loved me but he just likes it his way.

Camille however was always the leader. Camille was the smart one. She was clever in every lesson and yet wasn't exactly a nerd. She was popular yet really smart. She liked having leadership and just wanted to be leader as she believes he will be better than Jon. To be honest, I don't think the leader should be Jon or Camille. They're both too stuck up and bossy to be the leader. We needed someone that everyone will listen to and follow and Jon or Camille we defiantly not the right person.

After diner we were all paired up (by Jon and Camille of course) and had to do something. I was paired up with stupid Jace Herondale meaning I would have had to listen to him going on and on about him. I don't honestly know why I hate Jace. I guess it's really just because he has always been really annoying to me in the past so I always avoided him and believed all the rumours that were said about him. His women, his self-centred ego etc. My past conversations with him haven't always ended up well...

**_ONE YEAR AGO!_**

_I walked into the classroom hoping I wouldn't have to sit next to someone rude or irritating. Jon had told me that Jace was in this class and I just wished that he did not have a spare chair next to him. Even though Jace was in a year higher than me, I was moved in art to the year above as the teacher believed I 'was simply too good for the class'. Her words not mine! I handed my slip to the teacher and went to find a table I would be able to sit on. There were two empty seats; one next to Harry, the small boy who was surprisingly smaller than me, or next to the almighty Jace Herondale himself. They were both in the same row, but harry was the table behind Jace. It should have been an easy __decision__, next to Harry obviously, but I just couldn't sit there. I walked up the ally so I didn't look stupid and decided Harry. So I pulled the chair out and sat as Jace turned to look at me._

_"Aww, I'm offended. You didn't sit next to me!" Jace said feigning being hurt._

_"Oh, I didn't realise that was you. I thought it was a bag of shit sitting on the Chair," I said while smirking._

_"Bitch"_

_"Jerk"_

_"Spanner"_

_"Player"_

_"Clary Morgenstern! This is not how I expect students to behave in my lesson. Detention after school." I didn't even correct my name as I just slumped down on my seat and just waited for the end of the lesson. After that Jace never bothered me in Art again but he did find other ways to irritate me!_

_He'd always called me ginger or fire girl whenever he'd get the chance and after a while of arguing back I just decided it was easier to just let him be. _

"Hey why the face ang mo?" Jace asked me as we walked towards the forest to get some wood for the fire.

"What, arg. What does Ang Mo even mean?" I asked confused. I guessed it was something to do with being a red head.

"Red devil, in Chinese." Jace said.

"You know Chinese?" I asked surprised.

"Nah! I just learnt that word so I could torment you with it!" Jace said while turning to me with an evil smirk. Arg! Why is he doing this to me? I just glared back into his smouldering golden eyes. Gold eyes? Who has gold eyes, that's just... Unusual. His eyes changed and they turned into a richer gold with a spark of something making him look... beautiful?

_'__Snap out of it Clary this is Jace you talking about, arrogant self-centred Jace.' I thought to myself._

I broke away from his eyes and looked around distracting myself with the forest. I started to pick up some dry pieces of wood and collecting them in my hand.

"Have you been Java Jones, fireball?" Jace asked.

"What! Um... Yeah I guess. Why?"

"I am craving one of their coffees right now!" Jace admitted.

"Arg. Please do not talk about coffee; I am dying here with some!" I cried.

"You know we're stuck on an island with no way out and what we're missing is coffee. No our family or friends. Just coffee."

"And cookies!" I said, laughing.

We continued to talk a little while collecting come more wood. And finally after an hour, and both of us really tiered we decided to just sit and rest.

"You know Clary; you're not actually that bad!" Jace said turning to look at me. He called me Clary, not ang mo or fireball. Just Clary.

"You're not that bad either Jace." I said as I looked into striking gold eyes. Without realising, I started to lean towards Jace as he was leaning into me. Our lips brushed each other as we were interrupted.

"JACE! CLARY! WHERE ARE YOU?" Jon shouted at the top of his lungs. I pulled away coming back to my senses and started getting up and pulling up all the wood I have collected.

"We're here Jon." I shouted back, indicating where we were.

"What were you doing? We were worried sick!"

"Ah. We just got tired so we just sat." I replied.

"Okay" Jon said while leading us back to camp. I could feel Jace's eyes staring into the back on my back. I turned to look at him. He had a blank look in his eyes. When he caught me staring he turned his head and walked ahead of me and Jon, not looking back as he went.

"Clary, what's up?" Jon asked.

"Huh? What?"

"You have a distant look in your eyes. Are you scared?"

"Yeah I guess I am. I just miss mom you know?" I answered honestly even though that was not all of it.

"Yeah I miss her too." Jon admitted before we walked back in silence to the plane.

**Hey People from the normal world,**

**I actually updated pretty fast for me.**

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**Love Genie**

***Bob Marley- One cup of coffee**


	6. Deep in the Meadow

Chapter 6- Deep in the Meadow*

Day 3

"I think that I should be leader, mainly because as most of you know I am the oldest and therefore most mature which suggests that I can defiantly keep everyone alive and well…" Jonathan ranted on, and on about how He should be 'in charge' of our camp. We all, (mainly Jon and Camille) decided that we needed a leader so we will survive. This obviously meant that Jon and Camille wanted to be that leader. Jon has been making a massive speech about how He should be the leader.

Honestly, I don't think it should be either of them. Jon will treat all of us as his slaves and Camille is too bossy that no one will listen to her.

"So finally, this is why I think I should be the leader of camp." Jon finished, finally. As Jon sat down Camille walked up to make Her MASSIVE speech that she probably has memorized and rehearsed at least 20 times. Again I just sat there uncomfortably on the floor near our tents and fire place. I couldn't wait to stand up.

I felt like I was voting for politics. As if I was voting for who should be the prime minister or who should run the country. I knew my choice already. I couldn't betray Jon; He was my brother after all. He was a horrible one most the time but a brother nonetheless. Finally when Camille finished we got to choose who was going to be the leader. We had all day to decide, but we must've decided before seven tonight, which is when the leader will be decided. Camille and Jon don't get a vote which means there will be 6 of us voting. If there is a tie… then I guess that would be something we would have to solve then.

"Okay so, Simon and Isabelle, could you collect wood from the forest. Clary and Jace, could you ration out the food for lunch. Try not to eat any, Jace!" said Camille. Before I could argue Jonathan interrupted.

"Aline and Camille, you could set up the fire and me and Max would try to find any food in the forest." Jonathan said sending me a glare. I sent a death glare back hoping He understood that I was trying to contain my anger, for now.

"Um… okay I guess. Let's go!" Camille said, walking away probably annoyed and Jon for interrupting her. She always wanted the last word.

I walked back towards the plane where all the food was kept. I was ignoring Jace. After yesterday I don't know how I felt about him. He was practically my older brother. Even if that's not how I felt about him. If He was, that would just be… egh!

As soon as I got to the plane, I just sat there and started to sort through the food. All of us were only allowed one packet of food at lunch and one and a half for dinner. This meant everyone was starving. We were also only allowed one bottle water, per day.

"Clary, about yesterday…" Jace started.

"What about it?" I asked angry, even though I didn't know why.

"You know, under the tree, before Jonathan came…" Jace continued.

"Nothing happened. Can we just forget it?" I asked not wanting to face rejection. "We were just caught up in the moment."

"Um... Okay, I guess." Jace said looking disappointed. I let it go.

"SO what do we do? Just sort out food, eat half of it, right!" Jace said whilst grabbing one of the food packets and trying to tear it open, obviously failing as you would need to cut it open.

"No, we just sort it out to see how long we would be able to live." I said grabbing the food packet back from Jace and turned around to the pile of food, blocking Jace from see the food.

"So? How long can we live?" Jace asked pocking his Head around my shoulder. I felt Goosebumps rise on my arm as his breath blew against my shoulder. Stop_ it Clary. This is Jace we're talking about, your brother's best friend. _ I told myself.

"Um… about two days including today" I said ignoring the pull inside me making me want to turn and see his face. I sank down and sorted out the food for lunch as well as the drinks.

"Um... Clary," Jace said nervously. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go on a picnic, I just found this place and I know you love to draw so I was just hoping that." He rushed out.

"You know we're stuck on an island and what you want to do is have a picnic? Do you know how crazy that is?" I asked.

"Yes bu-"I cut him off

"And we have like no food and a picnic is not a picnic without food you know." I explained further.

"Yes, but-"I cut him off again.

"But as you say I do need some inspiration to draw therefore, I shall come." I said

"Yes, but. Wait what?" Jace said shocked.

"I said I will come!"

"Awesome!" Jace's face brightened up.

"Arg, how long further?" I said whilst following Jace into the forest.

"We've been out Here for like a minute." Jace said stopping making me crash into him and fall.

"Exactly, forever!" I said while trying to get the mud and dirt off my jeans still on the floor.

"Muttal devadai" Jace said pulling Clary up, "And next time you're planning to injure yourself to get me attention, just remember that a little sweet talk works wonders."

"What was that?" I asked confused on what He said first.

"I said- And next time you're planning to injure-"Making sure to pronounce every word clearly just so I understood.

"Now the first thing."

"Oh, something I know and you will never find out!" He said. I gave up.

"How many languages do you know?"

"Romanian, Italian and Latin mainly but some phrases from other languages too." Jace replied.

"Oh." I said surprised.

"I'm not just a pretty face!" HE said smugly before leading clary back through the forest.

I never thought Jace could be clever. I always thought He was like the other 'popular kids'. Full of themselves and think that they can get away with just not doing any work and getting bad grades. I guess I just don't really know him as well as I thought I do.

"You could be a paedophile or a rapist or a pervert. Why am I going through with this?" I exclaimed.

"Because you love me." Jace said turning around to me with and innocent look. That's if Jace could look innocent.

"Yeah, in your dreams Wayland!" I said avoiding his rich golden eyes.

"It's actually Herondale, Fray." Jace said back forging to be hurt. I just rolled my eyes and looked ahead into the forest. I could see a lightening in the tree's ahead, a glow that was yellow instead of green. I picked up the pace, my eagerness growing with every step. HE let me lead now, following noiselessly. I reached the edge of the pool of light and stepped through the last fringe of ferns into the loveliest place I had ever seen. It was a Heavenly site. The meadow was small, perfectly round, and filled with wildflowers — violet, yellow, and soft white. Somewhere nearby, I could hear the bubbling music of a stream. It was the most beautiful place I had ever seen. I walked slowly, awestruck, through the soft grass, swaying flowers and warm gilded air.

"Wow," I let out as I stepped into the meadow. I could feel the sun blazing against my back, warming it up. In awe, I turned around and saw little pink butterflies lazily flitting around the lush grass and dipping their tiny feet into a clear, bubbling river. The sky was a deep blue and an occasional cloud would bounce across the Heavens like a dancing sheep. With a sigh, I wistfully stared upwards as the sun basked my face in its yellow rays of glory.

"It's beautiful." I said turning back to Jace.

"Yes, it is." He said not taking his eyes of me. I blushed as I sat down on to the soft green grass of the meadow.

Jace in the sunlight was shocking. I couldn't get used to it, though I have been staring at him for hours. His skin golden, glowed in the sunlight making it seem more tanned. He lay perfectly still in the grass his shirt pulling against his body. His glistening lids were shut, though He was obviously not sleeping. Now and then his lips would move, so fast that it looked like they were trembling. But when I asked he told me he was singing to himself; it was too low for me to hear.

I would have liked to lie back, as he did, and let the sun warm my face. But I stayed curled up, my chin resting on my knees, unwilling to take my eyes off him as I drew him. The wind was gentle: it tangled my hair and ruffled the grass that swayed around his motionless form. The meadow, so spectacular to me at first, paled next to his magnificence. I would never say this out loud though; it would just boost his ego.

**Hey, **

**I decided i am going to try upload about every two days...**

**Hehehe I hope that's okay**

**Love Genie x**

***The hunger games - Deep in the meadow**


	7. You belong with me

Chapter 7- You belong with me*

**Day 3- Afternoon **

"Do you want to head back now?" Jace asked without opening his eyes. His voice was quiet, musical. Unlike how I have known him to be throughout the years.

"Do we have to?" I asked reluctant to leave.

"Well… I know being in my company is every girls dream but we do have to leave, it's getting dark." Jace said becoming the person I knew and loved. Loved? Where did that come from? _No Clary Fray you do not love Jace Herondale, like however is considerable._

"I guess we would have to go…." I said unwillingly. I turned my head towards him and our eyes met. His angel's face was only a few inches from mine. I might have- should have- flinched away from his unexpected closeness, but I was unable to move. His golden eyes mesmerized me.

"Why don't you want to go?" he whispered intently. But I couldn't answer. I smelled his cool breath in my face. Sweet, delicious, the scent made my mouth water. I leaned closer inhaling as his face as he came towards me. Something passed through his eyes before he was gone. In the time it took my eyes to focus he was standing up, facing away from me. I could feel the hurt and shock on my face.

"We should leave; John would be looking for us." Jace said starting to walk away. I didn't answer I just took my art book and followed behind keeping my eye on the floor, ever so often sneaking up to look at Jace's back. He never slowed down or turned around, just kept walking back towards the camp. I tried to memorise the way he was going so I could come up here again but I couldn't. All I could think about was Jace and our almost kiss.

Those few hours made me feel safe. As if I wasn't stuck on an island with a few annoying teenagers without an adult. It was almost as if being stuck on an island was all a dream. It felt like I was actually back in New York, with Jace, in a meadow.

When we were near camp again and I could see the plane, Jace headed off in a different direction, too fast for me to try and catch up. I turned away from him and headed back towards the plane and John.

"What happened to you?" John asked.

I looked affronted. "What happened to me?"

John shook me, not lightly. "You said you were going for a walk! What kind of walk takes four hours?"

"A long one?" I suggested.

I started to try and recreate the meadow using my colouring pencils. In front of me was a figure laying back in the beautiful meadow enjoying the sun.

"Come on! My nose ain't that big!" Jace said insulted.

"Huh!" I stuttered surprised to see Jace actually talking to me. After lunch Jace didn't care to as glance at me but now he was suddenly talking to me… _boys!_

"I was joking little red riding hood, this is amazing!" Jace said.

"Thanks." I said sarcastically rolling my eyes.

"No really it's good Clary." Jace said sincerely. Again he called me clary, no nicknames just clary.

"Jace, you can't do this!" I said exhausted.

"Can't do what? Give an honest opinion about your astonishing work?" Jace said confused.

"No, act nice to me, then ignore me then act nice again. I just… I can't comprehend. Arg!" I said annoyed.

"I'm _sorry_?" Jace said even though it came out like it was a question.

"No! You don't understand. Jace you can be annoying and just ignore me or you can be my friend. Right now your being both and it's just infuriating." I let out.

"You want to be friends with me?" Jace asked.

"Um… Yes. Yes I do. When you're not hiding behind that big ego of yours, your can actually be manageable."

"Was that a compliment, Miss Fray?"

"And what if it was Mr Herondale?" I said playing back.

"Okay friends it is!" Jace said beaming while stretching his hand out for me to shake. His smile looked fake, as if this wasn't what he wanted. I know I wanted to be more than friends. I wanted to be with Jace but for now it would have to be it. Friends it what he wants to be so friends it is. Why would he like an ugly red head like me anyway? He was the beautiful blond that all girls were going after. He could be with Aline so why would he want me, boring little Clary? Exactly, he doesn't!  
>***<p>

**Jace's Diary**

Dear Diary,

Clary, Clary, Clary!

She is so infuriating.

She is incredibly stubborn and sarcastic. However, she is also a very caring and compassionate person. For her friends and family, Clary is willing to go to extreme lengths, often recklessly, putting herself in danger, thus usually leaving the people who care for her extremely worried and exasperated. Her stubbiness matches mine which I figure was the reason we could not stand each other when we had first met.

She is also an artist like her mother, Jocelyn. She keeps a notepad of paper where she often draws out her emotions and feelings through pictures, her version of a diary, just using pictures instead of words.

In my eyes she is perfect… If only she liked me too!

To her I am just the annoying Jerk who has gone out with nearly every girl in my year. No wonder she hates me. Today I took her to the Meadow. The meadow I found when we arrived her. The meadow which only she and I know about. It's like our little secret. We nearly kissed, again. But I pulled back at the last minute. She told me it was an accident yesterday and today she would just regret it. She told me to just forget about yesterday, pretend it never happened. That she said she was just caught up in the moment. I wished it felt more to her. As if she actually likes me. Obviously not.

Afterwards she asked me to be friends with her. That was like a slap to my face. She only wanted to be friends. I just smiled and accepted it, if I can't get to be with her, the most I can be is her friend. Even if that is far off whom I want to be to her.

Sincerely Jace

**Yeah… hmmmm.**

**I decided to kind of put Jace's POV in diaryish way because it's mainly a Clary POV story and I can't really write Jace's POV… he's just- complicated. **

**Hoped you liked and please tell me if you like the 'Jace's diary' thing.**

**Hoped that made you look from Jace's POV and understand some stuff.**

**I am sooooo sorry but I have the worst spelling EVER so there will be a hell load of mistakes… **

**Anyhow goodbye**

**Love Genie x**

***Taylor Swift- You belong with me**

**Answer's to reviews…**

**To WOW,**

**Yay somebody got the Hunger games reference **

**Love genie**

**To Grachifangirl**

**Thanks for your review. **

**Yeah I guess it is kind of different! It's really just based a lot on Flight 29 down, not really my plot. But thank you**

**Love Genie**

**To Belle**

**Thank you for your review. **

**I'll try and **

**Write some Alec but I can't really write about Magnus' fabulousness or Alec's awesomeness, but I shall try! I will also try and see if I can include what is going on with waylands group, maybe a bit later on though. **

**Love Genie.**


	8. Hall of Fame

_Chapter 8- Hall of Fame*_

**_Day 3 - Night _**

It's 6pm right now and I still haven't voted yet, I knew who I had to vote for yet I couldn't do it. I had to vote for Jonathan. He was my brother, he was family. I had to support him even if I think he would not be the leader we need. It's just the right thing to do.

But why couldn't I write his name? Why couldn't I just write his stupid name on the crumpled sheet of pale white paper that had been ripped out of a reading book? The piece of paper was out of twilight so why couldn't I just write on it, vandalise it? It was a terrible story anyway! (A/N Sorry Twilight fans, I am one too, but I just don't see clary liking twilight!)

After a few minutes of intense concentration, I decided I really didn't care. I wrote the name and put it into the box we were told to put it in.

RANDOM POV  
>"As you know we all have to vote for the leader we want for our group." Max started, standing in the middle of the other four people around him. "As far as I know, you guys have not voted yet, am I correct?"<p>

Everyone nodded coming in closer so they could hear max better.

"I believe that Camille and John should not be leaders. They're too bossy and mean to be able to run a group. I think there is someone else suited for that job and I believe you will agree with me."

Everyone nodded their heads again coming together.

"And now we shall announce who has been voted the leader." Izzy said putting her hand into the box to count who won.

"For Camille we have….. Um… 0" Izzy said awkwardly. Jon stood up and started celebrating. What? Everyone voted for Jonathan! I'm not saying I don't like that Jon won. It's just… unexpected.

"Wait, Jonathan." Izzy said taking out a piece of paper which I could recognise instantly as it was my handwriting.

"You didn't win either. You only got one vote!" Izzy said not looking surprised. It was unusually suspicious. Everyone in camp looked suspicious. Well apart from Jon and Camille who just looked shocked and appalled.

"Wait! What? Who… Who won then?"

"Look, five people voted for the person they most wanted to be out leader. That was… Clary." Izzy said holding the paper up.

Wait WHAT? For me? Why did they want me to be leader? I can't be leader. I don't want to be leader.

Everyone just turned towards me. "But he didn't even run" Camille said standing up. "That's not fair!"

"You know what, save it. I don't want the job." I said standing up and rushing off.

"Clary!" I heard Jace call in the background.

"Hi," Jace said coming up to me. I turned to him but ignored him. "Somebody stole some friking water."

"Huh, of course!" I said immediately knowing who it was, Aline.

"Why didn't you want to be leader?" He asked after a minute of silence. Why did they think I want to be leader?

"You'd be perfect." He continued when I didn't answer back. "You don't get caught up in the drama, your like solid. If they're anything we need right now. It's solid."

I just ignored him. Why did they think I was 'solid' when I was going through the exact same thing as them? I was affected as much as anyone else here is.

"I voted for you." Jace confessed even though he knew I already figured that out.

"Listen. I'm not that person. Okay? End of story." I said walking away.

JACE'S DIARY.

Dear diary,

End of story? Not a very long story.

I think there's a lot going on with Clary, she's always… distant. She always avoids people at school all the time and only hangs out with rat face (**Simon if you hadn't figured that out)**

I want to get to know her, properly, but she doesn't let you in. She puts on a fake face and just avoids everyone else.

I guess that's just her then...

*BACK AT CAMP*

Simon's POV

Jon and Camille were going mad. Even though they knew who had stolen the water they couldn't just confront her like that. That would be... and anyway, what if she hadn't done it anyway. What if it wasn't her who stole the water? Even though it was pretty obvious it was Aline. No one else on the plane will want to get some extra water.

"We have 6 out of the 18 bottles of water missing. That means... we will only have about until tomorrow night till we run out of water." Camille said working it out before starting to pace again.

"What are we going to do?" Jon asked sitting down on the sand and putting his head between his knees to try and block all noise out.

"One of you two were going to be the leader right, so why don't you just choose someone and get this situation sorted? I'm going to sleep." Aline said walking away, feeling guilty. Obviously she hasn't told anyone she stole it but you could see it her eyes.

"Clary's the leader. She was chosen to be leader for a reason, because at this situation she will defiantly know what to do. She would understand what we could do to get some water." Jon muttered to himself feeling upset. He wanted Clary to be the leader because he knows he won't be a good one himself.

"Why don't we go to sleep? It's getting late so we can just sleep and wake up fresh and ready with new ideas. But for now we are not going to be able to do anything." Camille said, and then followed Aline to her tent.

Slowly everyone started going back to they're tent. After a few minutes it was only Izzy and I left by the plane.

"I'm going to sleep." Izzy said standing up and coming over to me.

"Okay." I said as I looked up at her.

"What? No Good night kiss?" She asked. I blushed and bent my head. Over the last three days, A LOT has changed.

_Back to day 2._

_After an eventful first night where rain and storms nearly destroyed our tents, we were now to go out and do a job to help us live. Clary was paired with Jace and had to go out and collect wood, Camille and Max had to look for food, Jonathan and Aline were trying to keep the fire going as well as cleaning food and clothes leaving me with Isabelle to sort out food and water. _

_I walked away from the fire and towards the plane to look at how much food and water we had. I could hear footsteps coming behind me. _

_"Hey, Simon. Wait up." I heard a sweet, tender voice call. I turned around to see Isabelle walking fast to catch up to me. _

_"Um... Hey?" I said even though it came out like a question. _

_"Yeah. I guess were partners for today. Let's get this thing started!" Isabelle said starting to go through the food and sorting it out. The faster we got our jobs done, the faster we could go and relax. After a few minutes of silence where we just went through the stuff going our own ways Isabelle spoke. _

_"I haven't really seen you around school, you know." Isabelle said matter of factly._

_"I haven't really seen you around either." I said which was true because honestly I haven't. I never really paid attention to the 'Popular' kids. I just went my own way and really only had a few friends. Clary obviously was one of them, so were a few other geeks. _

_ "I guess that means we haven't truly met. Hello, I'm Isabelle Lightwood, but do call me Izzy." Isab- Izzy said giving her hand out towards me to shake. I shook it whilst saying,_

_"I'm Simon Lewis, Simons cool, I guess." I said awkwardly._

_"Nice to meet you Simon," She said, "So tell me about you self."_

_And that's how it went for the next two hours. Both of us just talking and laughing. I understood her more than I thought I would and I got to know her really well. Obviously I liked her but now I just... I was falling in love with her, even if that love could never be returned again. Do I always fall in love with the girls who will never love me back?_

**_(A/N: I WAS GOING TO LEAVE IT THERE BUT I DECIDED TO CONTNUE)_**

_"Simon, I had a lot of fun today." She said when we were at the end of our job._

_"SO did I." I answered honestly_

_"I was wondering, if you wanted to do this again... As a date?" Izzy asked, timidly. WHAT? ISABELLE LIGHTWOOD wanted to go on a date with me. I must be dreaming. I pinched myself just to be sure. Ouch! Nope, defiantly not dreaming._

_"Yes, I guess." Still unsure of whether this was actually happening._

_The next day was kind of like our date. We were collecting wood but we just sat and talked and talked for hours. And then we kissed. _

**_HEY! _**

**_I just thought I would just let you know on what was happening... _**

**_So yeah... SIZZY!_**

**_And yh Simon and Isabelle are together. _**

**_BTW: I decided I will update every two days and even though I did miss that on Saturday I did upload yesterday instead and then again today. This means I will next update probably Wednesday but I might be busy so I might upload before or after. _**

**_Next chapter will be MALEC and what is happening with Waylands group and stuff! _**

**_THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS... THEY ARE AMAZING!_**

**_I try to answer back to every review but I might moss one or two by accident so I am sorry... Please don't kill me._**

**_I got 33 reviews which may not seem like a lot but what is in those reviews just urges me on to write more._**

**_Anyway, goodbye for now..._**

**_Love Genie x _**

**_* The script- Hall of Fame_**

**_ANSWER's TO REVIEWS..._**

**_BTW- I feel expressing thanks in other languages shows you really do thank them so I might have some phrases in there that pretty much no one will understand... Hehehe _**

**_*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
>To grachifangirl, <em>**

**_Thank you so much. I am soo happy you like this and conceder it to be one of the best fanficts you've ever read. THANK YOU. Your reviews really inspire me so I am so grateful. _**

**_Nan unka_****_ḷ_****_ai vanankukiren _**

**_Love Genie,_**

**_To Guest (1)_**

**_Thank you so much. I guess I can see you point about Jace being too manly to have a diary but I just guess he is manly to the outside world... He can be kind and caring as Cassandra Clare shows that, I don't know but that's what I got from then books. She kind of shows Jace as nice inside with a 'fake face' for the outside... _**

**_Thank you soo much for your review..._**

**_Nanri_**

**_Love Genie_**

**_To Guest (2) _**

**_Of course I will make some more Clace stuff but I am just going to let the outside stuff catch up, like sizzy and waylands group, get to the same point before expressing more on they're relationship._**

**_Thank you soo much for your review..._**

**_Mikavum ka_****_ṭ_****_amai_**

**_Love Genie_**

**_To Guest (3) _**

**_Thank you. It feels wonderful to know that you like this fanficts. Thank you sooooo much._**

**_Nī_****_ṅ_****_ka_****_ḷ_****_ ni_****_ṉ_****_aivil ko_****_ḷḷ_****_a vē_****_ṇṭ_****_um_**

**_Love Genie _**


	9. Away from the sun

**_MERY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!_**

_DAY 3- Away from the sun_

_Sebastian's POV  
>"Keep up, or you might get lost in here" Wayland said going further into the forest, we've already lost Magnus and Alec... I don't see why we're still in here.<em>

_"I can't... I have to rest." I said sitting down. We've been walking for about two hours now and I couldn't feel my feet. My legs ached and my eyes were beginning to drop. I couldn't remember when I had actually had a good night sleep, defiantly not since we've been burdened onto this stupid little island. _

_I don't see why I volunteered to follow Wayland, probably because I believed Wayland was right about there being a resort. Obviously not. It's been four days and yet we hadn't seen any sight of a town or city nearby. There were no people on the forest. It was deserted. _

_"What? More than we are already?" I asked trying to make him admit that we are already lost. _

_"Hey, listen to me little boy, WE are not lost. I know exactly where we are and how to get back to the other children back there." A few days ago, Wayland acting like this would have actually scared me but now I really don't care. I just want to go to sleep and wake up with this all being a dream. _

_"If you know how to get back to the others, why aren't we there now?" I asked sitting down to try and rest my legs._

_"I'm trying to find the glittery, gay dude and the other one." Wayland lied._

_"If you wanted to find MAGNUS and ALEC, you would actually try. You." I said poking my finger into his chest "do not know where we are and just don't want to admit we are lost." _

_"We're not lost." Wayland said before just walking away leaving me to follow. As much as I hate it, I have to follow him because without him there I might just die out here in the forest._

_Alec's POV_

_"Ouch" I said pulling a wooden stick out my hand. "Where, where are we?" I asked looking around. Around us was a river to our left and a hill too steep to climb at our right. Bellow us were brown crisp leaves, crunching as we stood to look out and try and figure out where we were. Though that was really hard as the everything looked exactly the same. Just trees and leaves surrounding us. _

_"I have no idea." Magnus said. He didn't even say that sarcastically. No sarcastic reply or witty comment. He sounded so... unfamiliar. He was just as scared as I was, even if I hated to admit it. I was scared of dying._

_#########~~JACE~IS SOOO~AWESOME~~########_

_ I saw two figures in front of me. They were both covered in leaves and sticks and blood. There was blood everywhere. I tried to look away but I couldn't. I couldn't reach out to them, to help them. I couldn't move. _

_"Help us Clary, help us." They said as they walked towards me, falling as they came._

_"It hurts, Clary. Help us." They repeated together. I walked backwards my legs suddenly able to move. "Get away from me" I tried to shout even though it came out like a whisper. I tried to turn and run but I just tripped and fell on the floor facing the two monsters. _

_"We won't hurt you; we want you to save us." They repeated now hovering over me._

_"Get AWAY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs pushing the two bodies away from me. _

"Clary, Clary stop." I heard someone say, waking me up from my dream.

"Huh," I said, my eyes starting to hurt from the sun pouring in through the opening in the tent. I tried to remember the dream-nightmare I just had but all I could remember was two bloody figures falling to the floor. I tried to forget about that picture in my head but that was proving hard to be done.

"Clary, you were screaming. Was it a bad dream?" Someone asked who I quickly discovered was Jace.

"Huh, Yeah." I said, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"You want to talk about it?" Jace said sting down next to where I was sleeping.

"Not really," I said sitting up from my cosy bed sheets. "So what's on the agenda today?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"A few of us doing the normal stuff, while some look for water." Jace said. I remembered the crisis from yesterday. The water had been stolen and now we had to look for some within the forest.

**I am soooooo sorry. I know this is REALLY short but I have a writer's block. I know how I want this story to go but I just can't write it. **

**I know it was like three weeks ago but;**

**MERRY CHRISTMASSSSSS **

**AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Anyway, good bye for now and I promise to try and update by Sunday. **

**Love, Genie **

***3 Doors Down- Away from the sun**


	10. How Am I Supposed To Live With

Chapter 10- How Am I Supposed To Live Without You?

Day 4

_Previously..._

_Clary was voted to be the leader but she did not want that position and refuses. Camille discovers that 6 bottles of water are missing and that they only had till the next night (tonight) till the water run out. We (not Clary and the others) found out that Alec and Magnus had been separated from Sebastian and Pilot Wayland and that they are all lost in the forest. Clary got a bad dream where she saw two people covered in leaves and sticks and blood coming towards her asking for help. Jace woke her up and then told her that they were going to look for water. What happens next...?_

"So is there any plan on how we're going to get water or is it just that we search the entire forest for some?" I asked Simon after getting changed.

"Well seeing as we have no leader, I think they're it's the second option." Simon said trying to make me feel bad.

"Shut up Si, you know I can't be leader. It's just not me." I said trying to persuade him to support me.

"And do you believe that Jon or Camille will be a good leader?" Simon asked. Well truly no. As I said they would make us their slaves who will have to fulfil they're every request, but I couldn't tell Simon this.

"They'll do a better job than me." I lied.

"Really Clary, do you believe that?" Simon asked with and accusing glare.

"Urge, why do you have to do this to me Simon?" I asked knowing that I had lost.

"Because I love you?" Simon said.

"Arrh, yeah yeah, love you too. Now let's get this over with." I said as I stood up to get the others attention.

We were all around the tents, eating breakfast, talking or in Jonathan and Camille's case, arguing. Aline was the only one who didn't look as if she was affected by this. She believed this would be her last night here and today they will find her. Arrh, that girl annoys me so much.

"Okay, listen up everyone." I said in a louder voice than when I was talking to Simon to get everyone's attention. Everyone's head turned towards me with curious eyes.

"As you know, last night there was a..." I let go trying to think of a word.

"A robbery?" Jace filled in, annoying me.

"Well, last night was hectic. I guess there had just been a misunderstanding and some water has been taken. But we're not going to blame anyone" I said looking at Aline, "We're just going to look for a way to survive."

"Why is this such a big fuss anyway? We're on an island that is surrounded by water and we have lost some water. Can't we just drink the water surrounding us?" Aline asked stupidly.

"No, Aline. We can't." Jon said.

"Anyway, as you know, for some unknown odd reason I was somehow chosen as leader. I'm flattered, really, but I do not think that I am good at being a leader. However, against my will, I have been persuaded to try and be a leader. So, this is what I have decided, if you would like I can _try _and lead everyone till we sort out the water problem, but after that it might have to be someone else. Is that okay?" I asked shrugging my shoulders hoping they decide it is because as much as I say I don't think I can be a leader, I kind of want to be one. I guess everyone feels that way don't they?

"I don't know about you guys, but I think that is defiantly okay." Jace said standing up. "Is there anyone who disagrees with me?" He asked. There was one person I was worried about. Jon. I didn't know what he was thinking and even though I really do hate him sometimes, I love him. He's my big brother who always looks after me and who I look up to, even though I have completely different goals in life that he does.

"I think its okay." Jon said his green eye glimmering showing he wasn't laying.

"Okay" so is there any ideas about how we are going to solve this?" I asked.

We came up with three ideas to try and get water:

1. Catch rain water

2. Setting up a solar still.

3. Go inland to find water.

Izzy and Simon decided they were going to try and make a rain water catcher. Jonathan, Camille and Aline were going to set up a solar still and Jace, Max and I were going to try going inland to find fresh water.

####CATCH~RAIN~WATER###

Random POV

"So how do we do this thing?" Izzy asked as I collected the things we would need to do this.

"So you set the plastic sheet sloping downwards using a few sticks and then you put a tin at the end and voilà, you have a rain catcher." Simon said while setting it up.

"Okay, I think I get it. Can I do one myself?" Izzy asked whilst looking at Simon with puppy eyes. Simon's cheeks reddened as he nodded his head and gave her the things she would need. With Simons help a few times, Izzy made her own rain catcher.

"That was actually pretty easy," She said looking proudly upon her work.

"Well done, Izzy." Simon said bending down to kiss her check but Izzy moved making him plant his lips on her lips. Simon blushed as she deepened the kiss, making it very hard for Simon to stay upright as his knees were starting to feel weak. His mind went black and for just a minute, he believed that everything was okay.

###SOLAR~WATER~STILL###

Random POV

"I've got the rocks and leaves, are you done with the hole?" Camille asked coming near Jonathan where he was digging a hole into the sand.

"Yep, I think this is big enough." Jon said pleased with himself.

"I've got the plastic sheet you asked for," Aline said dragging a plastic sheet along the sand lazily walking towards Jon and Camille.

"So how do you do this anyway?" Aline asked actually sounding interested.

"So you place a container in the centre of the whole," Camille said placing the tin in the hole, "and you fill gaps surrounding the container with anything wet, like wet leaves." She said placing the leaves down.

"Now you place the plastic sheet over the hole and anchor the sheet in place with larger rocks around the edges of the hole." Jon said and he did what he said. "And finally, you place a small rock in the centre of the plastic over the container causing some condensation and stuff," he said quickly too tired to explain the whole thing.

"I get it, I think," Aline said confused.

"Look, water goes into the tin inside the hole okay, and you can during the water after purifying it." Camille explained in short terms.

"Okay, so are we done?" Aline Asked.

"I guess." Jon said looking at Camille for clarification

"Awesome, I'm going to sleep." Aline said walking away. _All of this was her fault yet she does nothing to help, selfish little bitch._ Jon thought turning to sit beside the water still.

###INLAND~FRESH~WATER###

Clary's POV

"We've been walking around in this forest for about an hour, what are we looking for anyway?" Jace whined.

"A river, pond or something." Max said.

"Oh, Clary would um... you know the river in the um... meadow work?" Jace asked trying not to give too much away. I still wanted the meadow to be something that only Jace and I knew about but if water was needed and that was our last option then I know there would be no other way than to tell everyone about it.

"Only if it's the very last resource we have. Though it may be very hard as it would have to be purified, a lot." I said honestly.

"Okay," he said walking ahead. Max stared at me with curious eyes but didn't say anything.

"Hey max, you got any ideas?" I asked knowing he probably had something in mind.

"Well, yes. Follow me." Max said walking in front of us. I followed quickly trying to keep up.

"This is where Camille got munched by the leeches." Max said walking into the damp area I guessed was going to be our camp before we found out about the blood sucking vampires.

"Here, rig... right here?" Jace asked cautiously.

"Yeah." Max said walking further in.

"Are you crazy? I don't want to get my blood sucked." Jace said jumping around franticly.

"They won't get you through your shoes, stop being a wimp." I said to Jace.

"At east I'm not a red head." Jace said back.

"Dude, seriously. Go on Max." I said urging max to continue speaking.

"Well the leeches are here because the ground is damp." He said reaching down to fell the ground. "Feel that," he said

"No, no I'll take your word for it." Jace said, "What are we supposed to do, just like suck the ground?" Jace asked

"Well, if the ground is damp there's got to be water coming from somewhere." He said moving along to find it.

_A while later..._

"Enough. There's nothing here." Jace said after we had checked around the damp ground, twice.

"It doesn't make sense, no streams, and no ponds, where's the water coming from?" Max said frustrated.

"I don't know, maybe's its underground." Jace said sarcastically.

"Underground?" Oh yeah, underground.

I started digging into the ground.

"You're kidding me right; you're trying to dig a well like a farmer?" Jace asked.

"Well I figure if we get down a little bit and uh-"I stopped my sentence as I saw what was in front of me. There was water starting to bubble up into the hole I had created.

"It must be an underground spring," Max said looking over my shoulder. "Look its building up."

"You think it's any good" I asked Max.

"Oh I don't know, it's not like there's any pollution around." Max said.

"It might be salt water, we can't drink that." Jace said.

"You're right, try it." I said.

"Okay," Cautiously Jace put his hand into the water to get out an handful to during, he took a few sips before letting the rest fall back into the well. "It's good."

**_Hey it's Genie..._**

**_I am very very sorry for not updating this faster... I have had work experience, brothers birthday, family visiting. It's just been really hectic. Luckily though I do not have any work for the next two week so I will probably be able to get a lot done during then. Till then I promise that I will try to write every two days, so see ya next on Wednesday..._**

**_Please Review, favourite, follow. I've had about 40 reviews so far, which is AMAZING... Thank you everyone!_**

**_Love MAGICAL genie.._**

**_Yes I am magical... live with it. _**

**_Just a reminder, I obviously do not own the characters or any songs I mention. I just play around with them in my own little world. Oh and any spelling mistakes... I blame spell check :D_**

***Michael Bolton - How Am I Supposed To Live Without You**


End file.
